The Dance
by QueenEmilee
Summary: Kiseki explains to the group that he will be hosting a dance for the whole group. Miki hopes that Kiseki will ask her to be his dance. Will their relationship change for the good or bad? My 1st story! :P Picture from DeviantArt By MystyNess Go check her art! :D slight RanxDaichi
1. The Annoucement

KisekixMiki

By: Emilee

Anime: Shugo Chara!

Picture: From DeviantArt By MystyNess (Go check her art! :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

_She is beautiful…_

_Should I ask her...?_

_I can't stop thinking about her…_

"Kiseki! Earth to Kiseki-dechu!"

Kiseki blinked a few times and looked at Pepe.

"What? Oh u-um let us begin the meeting!"

Pepe crossed her arms. "Another boring meeting-dechu…" she grumbled.

Ran nodded, "Why do we even go to these meetings?"

Kusukusu giggled. Temari was silent.

Su and Rhythm sighed.

"It's always the same music… boring rhythm." Rhythm said with another big sigh.

Everyone then started arguing with Kiseki about the meetings.

"Everyone quiet down!"

No one listened. They kept arguing until-

"Stop it!"

Everyone and even Kiseki looked.

_The Blue Commoner: Miki…_

Miki stood, "We should let Kiseki talk! Maybe it isn't boring! We won't know unless he speaks!"

Everyone was silent. Miki looked at Kiseki and smiled.

"Start again please Kiseki." Miki said with a gentle voice.

Kiseki blushed. "Why thank you..."

Kiseki coughed and began his meeting.

"Now then as I was saying, I heard you don't like our meetings correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I, Kiseki, will make a deal with you all. I was thinking if we could have a Dance!"

"NO WAY!" Diachi yelled in excitement.

"Finally, something not boring-dechu." Pepe said while Temari nodded to her statement.

Rhythm and Ran jumped up and down with join. Kusukusu laughed.

Su and Miki smiled together. Kiseki loved the way Miki smiled.

_Wait! What am I thinking?_

"Our Dance will have music, karaoke, photo booths, and I have a prize."

Everyone was shocked at what the Dance had in store and was wondering what the prize was.

"We will have a slow dancing contest: A boy and girl must dance together for the titles: The Queen and King of the Night!"

Kiseki blushed when he said it. Luckily no one noticed.

"WHERE DO WE SIGN UP?" Ran asked aloud.

"I will have a paper on the front door of our dollhouse tomorrow." Kiseki said.

"Do we have to dance?" Miki asked shyly.

Everyone turned to her. "Why would you not want to dance Miki-desu?" Su asked.

Miki blinked and blushed knowing that Kiseki was looking. "Oh, um I'm just asking."

_Good job Miki... Pheww…_

"Well you don't have to but you can still dance with friends right Kiseki?" Temari said as she looked at Kiseki.

Kiseki coughed. "Yes, since we have fewer men in this group, you commoners may dance for fun."

"When is it-nya?"

Everyone turned to see Yoru with Il and El.

* * *

Hope you like! :3

Review or Fave please.

Chapter 2 is ready!


	2. The Lie

KisekixMiki

By: Emilee

Anime: Shugo Chara!

Picture: From DeviantArt By MystyNess (Go check her art! :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

"**WHY YOU HERE YOU THEIVING CAT!**" Kiseki yelled in angered.

Yoru flinched a little. Il got a little angry herself.

"**THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT YORU? WHAT A HORRIBLE KING!**"

Kiseki glared at her. "How **DARE** you call me that! You're a horrible commoner!"

Il and Kiseki glared at each other until Miki came and spread the two apart while everyone else was getting popcorn and drinks.

"Please don't fight with Kiseki, Il. He is just getting use to Yoru being our friend."

_Did Miki just, protect me?_

Il sighed. "Fine."

Miki went to Yoru who was standing in silence.

"Yoru-kun, I'm sorry about Kiseki." Miki said blushing.

_Why is she blushing? When did she call that thieving cat with a "-kun"._

_Does she like Yoru…?_

Yoru smiled. "Thanks Miki-chan! I feel better already-nya!"

Kiseki and Miki blushed together.

_When did he call my name with a "-chan"?_

_That **THEIVING** cat! _

"**5 FULL BARS OF LOVE**!" El yelled.

Kusukusu laughed.

"Looks like someone is jealous-dechu…" Pepe said as she looked at Kiseki.

Miki turned around and saw Kiseki looking at the ground.

_Is he jealous?_

"Of course I'm not jealous! A king will never like a commoner like her!"

Miki's eyes widen. She wanted to cry. Those words pierced her heart.

"Miki-chan?" Yoru asked silently. Ran, Su and Dia knew her crush for Kiseki. They felt sadden.

"Oh, um I'm going to go outside." Miki said with a fake smile.

She flew away as fast as she could. Everyone and even Kiseki watched as she left.

_Was she crying?_

"Miki!" Ran, Su and Dia said as they flew with her.

"Miki-chan!" Yoru said as he flew away with them.

Kiseki wanted to do something.

_But…_

_I already made that lie._

_They would think something's wrong with me…_

"Well then, shall we talk about the dance?"

Everyone first was wondering what happened to Miki.

Daichi knew why Kiseki wanted to change the subject.

"Hey I have an idea! Let's play soccer!" He said.

Everyone agreed and went with Daichi.

Daichi winked at Kiseki while he brought the group outside.

Kiseki smiled and wished him luck with Ran.

He flew and went to try to find Miki before everyone could.

* * *

Review or Fave! :3


	3. The Arugement and Confession

KisekixMiki

By: Emilee

Anime: Shugo Chara!

Picture: From DeviantArt By MystyNess (Go check her art! :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Note: This is one is a little bit longer. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Miki sighed. "I guess Kiseki is right…" She wiped her last tear way. Miki looked up at where she was.

Miki was sitting on a tree branch in the soft breeze.

"They are probably looking for me…" Miki said. She stood up and stretched.

Miki looked around but saw no one.

_Where are they?_

_There slow… -_-_

Miki sat back down. "I guess I can draw in the spare time."

Miki got her bag and pulled out her sketchbook and pencil.

"Now, what should I draw?"

Right when she said that, a picture of Kiseki came up. She blushed instantly as the image was Kiseki giving a flip with his hair and a little wink.

"**HOW DID THAT GET THERE?**"

Miki sighed but then looked at the sky. "I will just draw the sky." And with that, she carefully drew it.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"MIKI!" Kiseki yelled out. He stopped flying and sat in a flower patch.

Kiseki turned into gloom. "I'm tired…"

He let out a big sigh. "A king shouldn't be doing this."

_Miki…_

He stood up and brushed out the dirt on his pants.

"I can't give up! I'm the king! A king **NEVER **gives up!" Kiseki said with determination in his eyes.

_~10 minutes later~_

"**ARGHHHHHHH! I GIVE UP!**"

Kiseki sat down on a tree branch and sighed. "I'm beat…"

"**DONE!**"

Kiseki almost fell over from the loud voice. He turned around to see what was going on behind him.

He was shocked to see Miki who was smiling at her sketchbook. Kiseki quickly turned around and blushed.

_Right when I give up, I found her… _

_How pathetic. -_-"_

Miki felt as if there was someone behind her. She turned around to see if she was right.

She was shocked to see Kiseki right behind her. Miki quickly turned around (just like Kiseki) and blushed.

_Right when I'm feeling better…_

_How pathetic… -_-"_

Both Kiseki and Miki sighed and thought maybe another peak would do.

They both slowly turned around and right when they saw each other they blushed together and quickly turned around.

_Did he see me?_

_How do I explain this to her?_

Miki was the first one to speak up. "S-Sorry."

"Please don't it's my fault." Kiseki said.

Miki sighed. "So what brings you here?"

"I was just giving up on finding you." Kiseki laughed at himself.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at how a horrible a king I am."

Miki's eyes widen.

_He's ashamed?_

Miki turned around to see Kiseki looking at the sky with a frown. Miki blushed as she has never really seen him sad before.

"Why are you saying that?"

"What do you mean? It's true. Even Il said that."

"So what?"

Kiseki turned to see Miki. He was actually shocked to see Miki already turned around and looking at him.

"So what if Il said that? Maybe deep inside, you are a sweet and kind king!"

Kiseki looked at Miki with a blank stare. "That's stupid…"

Miki was silent and looked at the ground.

"I'm a heartless king. Even you know that."

Miki stood up and flew right next to Kiseki. They were face to face but Kiseki still couldn't see Miki's eyes since she hid them under her hat.

"M-Miki?"

Right at that moment, the greatest thing happened. (I wish… TT-TT)

Miki slapped Kiseki right on the cheek.

Kiseki touched his red cheek and looked up at Miki. She was angry.

"**THAT'S WHY YOUR'E GIVING UP? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET WORDS GET TO YOU?**"

_Miki's right, why should words get to me?_

_I'm a king! A king __**NEVER **__gives up!_

Kiseki smiled. "You're right Miki, I shouldn't let words get to me."

Miki's eyes widen but then she smiled. "Kiseki…"

Kiseki stood up and put his fist up with pride and had eyes with determination. "**I, A KING, MUST NEVER GIVE UP! I WILL GET MY DREAM! ****WORLD DOMINATION****! MWAHAHAHAHA!**"

Miki then realized why she still likes him.

_Kiseki has courage and confidence in his dream…_

Miki laughed. "You never change." Kiseki looked at her.

"Miki?"

"I mean your dream and personality."

Kiseki smiled. "I guess." Miki sat down and sighed.

"I'm beat!" She said as she fell on her back.

"I'm sorry."

Miki went back up and looked at Kiseki. He went back to his frown.

"I'm sorry about the thing I said when I got jealous of Yoru…"

_He __**WAS**__ jealous?_

Miki was about to talk until Kiseki gave the signal to stop with his hand.

"Let me finish."

Miki gulped and then nodded. "Okay, keep going."

"Miki, what I said then was a lie. I didn't really mean it."

Kiseki looked into Miki's eyes. "I think I love you…"

Miki blushed. "WHA?"

"I think I love you and I just want to know if you accept my confession…"

"Uh, Um, Well I- Uh Ummmmmm…" Miki was blushing deep red.

Kiseki smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Miki was silent until she gave the nod.

Kiseki felt a weight lift off his chest. "So you want to go back to the Royal Garden?"

Miki smiled. "Yeah. They're probably wondering where we are."

They flew away but while they flew, they were wondering how they're going to explain Kiseki's red cheek.

* * *

Review or Fave please? :D


End file.
